jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kopfgeldjäger
miniatur|rechts|[[Bossk, Boba Fett und IG-88.]] Kopfgeldjäger, unter ihresgleichen auch Jäger genannt, sind Söldner, die sich auf die Aufgabe spezialisiert haben, für einen Auftraggeber gegen Bezahlung eine bestimmte Person oder eine Gruppe von Personen zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Je nach Wunsch des Auftraggebers soll das Opfer tot oder lebendig bei ihm abgeliefert werden. Durch ihren oft todbringenden Job werden Kopfgeldjäger in der gesamten Galaxis als gewissenlos und kaltblütig eingestuft, doch existieren gänzlich unterschiedliche Gründe für die einzelnen Individuen, einen solchen Beruf auszuüben. Ihr Berufsfeld deckt in vielerlei Hinsicht auch das des Attentäters ab, weshalb nicht wenige Kopfgeldjäger sich zusätzlich als Attentäter verdingen. Beschreibung Allgemein In die Branche der Kopfgeldjäger geraten Personen aller möglichen Spezies und Geschlechter, und ihre Motivation, diese Arbeit auszuführen, unterscheidet sich im Einzelnen stark. Während einige ihren Beruf als reines Mittel zum Zweck betrachten, um ihre Fähigkeiten dazu zu nutzen, sich selbst zu bereichern, sind andere Kopfgeldjäger lediglich an Rache interessiert, betrachten sich als Vollstrecker einer guten Sache oder fassen ihre Tätigkeit sogar als sportliche Aktivität auf. Dennoch ergab sich ein recht einheitliches Bild der Kopfgeldjäger, das eines blutrünstigen, kaltblütigen Killers, was längst nicht in jedem Einzelfall der Wahrheit entspricht. Und obwohl sie an der Grenze der Legalität handeln, sind Kopfgeldjäger nicht selten in gewisser Weise Verfechter des Gesetzes, da ihre Jagd zum großen Teil gesuchte Verbrecher betrifft.Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters Entgegen der allgemeinen Überzeugung anderer führen Kopfgeldjäger abseits ihrer Tätigkeitoft ein ganz alltägliches, gewöhnliches Leben. Einige von ihnen sind sogar wohlhabende Mitglieder ihrer eigenen planetaren Regierung, andere leiten ihre eigenen Konzerne, beteiligen sich an legalen Geschäften und gründen Familien, sodass sie die meiste Zeit nicht einmal als Kopfgeldjäger zu identifizieren sind. Viele haben Freunde, die ihnen diesen Beruf nicht zutrauen würden. Ihre Identität als Kopfgeldjäger halten sie oft geheim und operieren vollkommen anonym. Ebenso entsprechen jedoch Kopfgeldjäger dem allgemeinen Bild und sind absolut kaltherzig, gewissenlos und identifizieren sich vollkommen mit ihrem Beruf, hierbei handelt es sich aber um eine Minderheit. Allgemein werden Kopfgeldjäger oft genug im übertragenen Sinne als eine Art eigener Spezies betrachtet, da ihre Art von den Verbrechen anderer profitiert und sie Jagd auf Lebewesen machen, wobei sie diese dann oft auch töten, jedoch nicht als Bestandteil der Nahrungskette. Der Gegenspieler der Kopfgeldjäger ist der Jagd-Saboteur. Dieser wird allerdings ebenfalls zu diesem Berufszweig gezählt, weil er genauso an der Tatsache verdient, dass eine Person gesucht wird. Das Aussetzen eines Kopfgeldes auf eine Person ernährt also nicht nur denjenigen, der sie sucht, sondern auch denjenigen, der sie vor dem Jäger schützt. Kopfgeldjäger und Jagd-Saboteure akzeptieren sich in der Regel gegenseitig, weil beide an diesem Geschäft verdienen. Selbst Boba Fett, einer der erfolgreichsten Kopfgeldjäger, akzeptierte diese Gegenspieler, solange sie ihm nicht bei seiner Jagd in die Quere kamen – aber selbst dann ließ er sie in der Regel laufen, nachdem er ihnen die „Ware“ abgenommen hatte. Seine Tochter Ailyn Vel war zeitweise neben ihrer Tätigkeit als Kopfgeldjägerin eine bekannte Jagd-Saboteurin. Spezielle Taktiken Im Grunde kann jeder Kriminelle ein Söldner mit spezieller Ausrichtung auf die Kopfgeldjagd werden, allerdings gibt es Spezies, die durch ihre natürliche Begabung Vorteile in diesem Beruf haben. Manche Wesen wie Dugs, Hutts und Gamorreaner sind von Natur aus gewissenlos, boshaft und brutal, was für mörderische Aufträge ein guter Vorteil ist. Andere Spezies können ihre Gestalt verändern, um sich zu tarnen und ihren Opfer aufzulauern. Dazu gehören Clawditen und Shi'ido. Ultimate Alien Anthology Sorrusianer können sich durch enge Ritzen und Spalten zwängen, was in brenzligen Situationen sehr nützlich ist. Rodianer waren immer ein Jägervolk, was sie für den Beruf des Kopfgeldjägers prädestiniert. Aus Trandoshanern sind viele erfolgreiche Kopfgeldjäger wie beispielsweise Vossk, Cradossk und Bossk hervorgegangen. Viele Kopfgeldjäger tragen Masken oder Helme, damit sie nicht erkannt und verhaftet werden können. Manche Jäger wie Asajj Ventress nutzten bei der Arbeit auch ihre natürliche Verbindung zur Macht. Unterscheidung Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums wurden Kopfgeldjäger in drei Berufszweige eingeteilt, die sich stark von einander unterschieden. Alle arbeiteten aus unterschiedlichen Motivationen heraus, und jede Kategorie brachte ihre jeweiligen Vor- und Nachteile mit sich. Untereinander standen die Angehörigen der verschiedenen Untergruppen in Konkurrenz. Sie hatten oft eine abwertende Haltung den anderen Klassifizierungen ihrer Berufsgruppe gegenüber. Imperiale Kopfgeldjäger Als imperiale Kopfgeldjäger wurden solche bezeichnet, die ausschließlich für Repräsentanten der galaktischen Regierung Palpatines arbeiteten. Sie waren für ihre absolute Loyalität gegenüber der Neuen Ordnung und dem Imperator bekannt und führten nur selten gewöhnliche Jagden aus; diese überließen sie den Angehörigen der beiden anderen Kategorien. Sie hielten sich von jeglichen Organisationen fern. Ein Großteil von ihnen blickte auf eine militärische Karriere zurück und konnte sich mit einem einfachen Leben als Zivilist nicht identifizieren. Die hauptsächlichen Gründe, weshalb sich diese Individuen als Kopfgeldjäger für das Imperium verdingten, war die äußerst hohe Bezahlung desselben oder aber, dass sie zwar dem Adrenalinrausch und der Jagd nicht abgeneigt waren, die sie beim Militär bereits erfahren hatten, sich jedoch Zeit und Ort für die Jagd selbst aussuchen wollten. Ihre Auftraggeber waren in den meisten Fällen Angestellte des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros, einer Abteilung KOMENORs. Ihre Jagd machten sie auf Verräter der Neuen Ordnung, Sympathisanten der Rebellen-Allianz und politische Verbrecher. Auch imperiale Gouverneure und Moffs griffen auf diese Art von Kopfgeldjägern zurück, und in diesen Fällen waren die Kriminellen besonders gefährlich oder hatten sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Imperiums durch eine ganze Reihe von Straftaten zugezogen. Neben diesen waren es auch Inquisitoren, die häufig die Arbeit imperialer Jäger in Anspruch nahmen. Ein Vorteil der imperialen Kopfgeldjäger war der, dass sie von den Kopfgeldern, die ausgesetzt wurden, als erste erfuhren. Das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro empfahl sie oft an andere Abteilungen wie das IOCI weiter, für welche sie dann speziellere Aufgaben übernahmen. Gilden-Kopfgeldjäger Diese Kopfgeldjäger verspürten dem Imperium gegenüber keinerlei Loyalität, stattdessen brachten sie diese gegenüber ihren jeweiligen Gildenhäusern auf. Sie bekamen ihre Aufträge von den Kontakten innerhalb dieser Gilde zugewiesen, und wenn sie einmal direkt für Mitarbeiter des Imperiums arbeiteten, geschah dies aus einer besonderen Dringlichkeit heraus. Die Gilden verhandelten über die Preise für eine Jagd, und wenn sich Imperiale, große Organisationen oder Privatpersonen an sie wandten, wählte die Gilde den jeweils besten Kopfgeldjäger aus ihren Reihen für den jeweiligen Job. Die Gilden-Administratoren funktionierten als eine Art Kopfgeld-Vermittler, die in zahlreichen Welten entlang der imperialen Herrschaftsgebiete nach den lukrativsten Angeboten suchten. Da die lukrativsten oft auch die gefährlichsten und schwierigsten Aufträge waren, boten sie den Kopfgeldjägern oft große Herausforderungen und diese betrachteten sie als eine persönliche Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem jeweiligen Ziel, sodass sie einen sportlichen Aspekt in ihre Tätigkeit hinein interpretierten. Einen Auftrag abzulehnen war in vielen Gilden-Administrationen ein Grund, den Kopfgeldjäger unbefristet aus der Gilde auszuschließen. Die Gilde erhielt etwa 10 Prozent des Kopfgeldes, das der Jäger für seine Arbeit beanspruchte. Zur Herrschaftszeit des Imperiums war es allen Gilden strengstens untersagt, Aufträge von Sympathisanten der Rebellen-Allianz anzunehmen, einige Gilden-Jäger nahmen solche jedoch heimlich privat an. Der Aufenthaltsort und die Organisation und Führung solcher Gilden konnte variieren, sie hatten jedoch alle gemein, dass sie alle die höchstmöglichen Anforderungen an ihre Kopfgeldjäger stellten. Nicht jeder Auftrag wurde jedoch erfolgreich ausgeführt, trotz dieser Anforderungen, und manche blieben über Jahre unerfüllt. Die hohen Risiken dieser Kopfgeldjäger wurden dadurch kompensiert, dass ihre Gilde eine starke Versicherung für sie darstellte und sie, wenn sie Hilfe brauchten, sich auf die Gilde verlassen konnten. Einige Gilden nahmen nur Aufträge an, die über 100.000 Credits Gewinn versprachen, andere setzten ihre Jäger bereits auf weniger lukrativere Ziele an. Einen Kopfgeldjäger, der sich einer Gilde anschloss, erwartete in der Regel eine lebenslange Heimat und lebenslange Unterstützung, alles was er brauchte gewährte ihm die Gilde. Wenn er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt seines Lebens, durchschnittlich mit 45 Standardjahren, den Ruhestand antreten wollte, konnte der erfahrene Jäger oft als Mitglied der Gilde in der Funktion eines Ausbilders für neue Mitglieder weiter dienen. Unabhängige Kopfgeldjäger Diese Art der Kopfgeldjäger beschrieb sich selbst als unabhängige Gerechtigkeitsvollstrecker. Sie waren in den meisten Fällen skrupellos und abstoßend, stellten aber genau die Sorte von Kopfgeldjägern dar, an die in den meisten Fällen gedacht wurde, wenn Zivilisten das Wort aussprachen. Einige brachten dem Imperium gegenüber eine gewisse Loyalität auf, doch sie alle legten wesentlich mehr Wert auf die Loyalität sich selbst gegenüber. Während sie es oft bevorzugten, sich den Imperialen im Großen und Ganzen zu fügen, hielten sie sich überwiegend von ihnen fern und betrachteten sie als „Blutsauger“. Sie jagten, wen immer sie sich entschieden zu jagen und unterstanden dabei niemandem. Sie sahen auf imperiale Kopfgeldjäger herab, diese bezeichneten sie als „Angeheuerte Waffen“, Gilden-Kopfgeldjäger waren in ihren Augen „Konzern-Klone“. Ironischerweise waren unter ihnen die standhaftesten Anhänger des Kopfgeldjäger-Kodex. Die unabhängigen Jäger waren mit ihren Aufträgen auf sich allein gestellt, wobei jedoch Gerüchten zufolge die erfolgreichsten und bekanntesten Individuen dieser Art mit privaten Sponsoren in Verbindung standen, mit denen sie ihre Einkünfte teilten. Die Vorteile der unabhängigen Kopfgeldjäger lagen darin, dass sie erfolgreiche und lukrative Jagden, mit deren Gewinn sie über Monate versorgt waren, mit niemandem teilen mussten. Andererseits mussten sie jedoch für alles die komplette Verantwortung übernehmen, ihre Ausrüstung finanzieren und warten und einen Weg finden, während schlechter Zeiten durchzukommen. Aus diesem Grund war ein Großteil dieser Kopfgeldjäger in kriminelle Aktivitäten oder solche am Rande der Legalität verstrickt, um alle möglichen Notwendigkeiten abzudecken. Nur wenige der unabhängigen Jäger gingen mit einem Vermögen aus ihrer Karriere hervor in den Ruhestand, die wenigsten lebten überhaupt lange genug. Die wenigsten unter ihnen wurden nach ihrem Tod betrauert, noch erinnerte man sich an sie in irgend einem erwähnenswerten Zusammenhang. Kopfgeldjäger-Kodex Der Kopfgeldjäger-Kodex ist ein ungeschriebenes Richtmaß für alle Kopfgeldjäger, an die sich ein Großteil dieser hält und der als sehr wertvoll betrachtet wird. Entgegen der allgemeinen Überzeugung, die Kopfgeldjäger als gewissenlos, ehrlos und wild darstellt, verlangen diese Regeln dem Jäger unter anderem Zivilcourage und Loyalität ab. Der exakte Wortlaut der Regeln variiert von Planet zu Planet, die Bedeutung ist jedoch überall dieselbe. Während er einerseits als allgemein akzeptiert gilt, sind Verstöße gegen den Kodex und sogar völlige Missachtung desselben keine Ausnahme. Es existieren Kopfgeldjäger, die skrupellos andere Jäger bei der Arbeit behindern oder sich sogar gegenseitig abschlachten. Der Verstoß gegen den Kodex schließt den Kopfgeldjäger jedoch in einigen Fällen gleichermaßen aus allen Regeln des Kodex aus, die zu seinem Schutz dienlich sein könnten, sodass er als Verräter betrachtet und nicht anders behandelt wird als eine übliche Zielperson. Die unabhängigen Kopfgeldjäger gelten als die härtesten Verfechter des Kodex. Während Gilden-Kopfgeldjäger ihre eigenen Verfahren gegen solche haben, die den Kodex brechen und imperiale Kopfgeldjäger nur nach den Bestimmungen des Imperiums agieren, gibt es unter den unabhängigen eine Art Gerichtsverfahren, das gegen solche angewandt wird, die den Kodex brechen. Dies kann mit einem „Bann“ aus den eigenen Reihen enden. * Kein Kopfgeld ist es wert, dafür zu sterben: * Personen haben kein Kopfgeld, nur Ziele haben ein Kopfgeld: Diese einfache Regel beschreibt die Art, wie Kopfgeldjäger ihre Profession handhaben, besser als jede andere. Sie gibt die Einstellung wieder, dass jedes lebende intelligente Wesen ein gewisses Maß an Respekt verdient, wenn jedoch ein Kopfgeld auf das Individuum ausgesetzt ist, verliert es damit gleichzeitig jegliche Rechte und ist nicht mehr als Person anzusehen, sondern als Zielobjekt. Dem Ziel, das nun kein Mitglied der Gesellschaft mehr ist, wird keinerlei Mitgefühl entgegen gebracht. Auf diese Weise unterscheiden Kopfgeldjäger klar zwischen ihren Zielpersonen und jeglichen anderen Personen. * Fange nach Plan, töte bei Notwendigkeit: Das Töten einer Zielperson ist in einigen Fällen notwendig, womit sich die Kopfgeldjäger zurechtfinden müssen. Sie erachten es als geschäftliche Angelegenheit. Sofern die Tötung des Zielobjekts jedoch weder notwendig ist noch eindeutig vom Klienten gewünscht wurde, handelt es sich um Mord, und Mord hat für einen Kopfgeldjäger dieselbe Bedeutung wie für jeden anderen, womit es als Verbrechen betrachtet wird. Nichtsdestotrotz kommt es nicht selten vor, dass der Zielperson mit dem Tod durch die Waffe des Jägers ein besseres Schicksal zuteil wird, da der Auftraggeber ein persönliches Interesse daran hat, das Individuum lebendig zu erhalten - in einigen Fällen, um es zu foltern. Die Höhe des Kopfgeldes kann auch stark davon abhängen, ob die Zielperson die Jagd überlebt, oft wird dies dem Kopfgeldjäger überlassen, bei Auslieferung eines lebendigen Subjekts ist der Preis dann weitaus höher.The Hunger * Kein Jäger sollte einen anderen Jäger töten: Diese Regel rührt daher, dass Kopfgeldjäger sich selbst und gegenseitig als eine eigene Art betrachten. Dies ist ganz unabhängig davon, welcher Spezies, welchem Geschlecht, welcher Gilde oder wem sonst ein Kopfgeldjäger angehört, auch macht es keinen Unterschied, ob die Methoden oder Lebensweise eines Jägers beanstandet oder befürwortet werden. Sofern jemand als Kopfgeldjäger tätig ist, gilt für alle anderen Kopfgeldjäger, dass sie diesem keinen Schaden zufügen dürfen. Wie alle anderen Regeln gilt allerdings auch diese nur für solche Kopfgeldjäger, die dem Kodex folgen, und falls ein Kopfgeldjäger gegen eine der anderen Regeln des Kodex verstößt oder auf ihn selbst ein Preis ausgesetzt ist, wird der durch diese Regel nicht länger geschützt. Ab dann gilt er nur noch als Zielobjekt, als Ware. * Kein Jäger soll sich in die Jagd eines anderen einmischen: Die Jagd nach einer Zielperson wird vom Kopfgeldjäger traditioneller Weise als persönliches Duell zwischen ihm und seinem Ziel angesehen, auch wenn viele dazu tendieren, in Gruppen zu jagen. Wenn der Kopfgeldjäger über sein Opfer siegt, ist es ein persönlicher Triumph, der seinen erhabenen Intellekt und seine Fähigkeiten beweist. Sich in die Jagd eines anderen einzumischen bedeutet, die Frage offen zu lassen, ob der Jäger oder der Gejagte besser ist, und damit eventuell für immer zu vereiteln, dass diese Frage geklärt und das Duell ausgetragen werden kann. Der Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Kopfgeldjägern ist oft sehr stark, wodurch die Grenze zwischen Rivalität und Einmischung in das Geschäft des anderen dünn sein kann, aber während einer dem anderen nicht direkt schaden darf, existiert kein Gesetz gegen die Anheuerung anderer, die diese Arbeit übernehmen. Wenn jedoch eine solche Aktion auf einen Kopfgeldjäger direkt zurückverfolgt werden kann, ob er erfolgreich war oder nicht, muss er in jedem Fall mit Konsequenzen rechnen. * Bei der Jagd wird gefangen oder getötet, niemals beides: Sobald der Kopfgeldjäger seine Zielperson gefasst hat, hat er sich dafür entschieden, sie leben zu lassen. Ein Ziel zu töten, wenn es die Jagd erfordert, ist legitim, ein Ziel zu töten, das bereits in Gewahrsam ist, wird als Mord betrachtet und ist somit unverzeihlich und gegen den Kodex. Ein anderer Fall ist es, wenn das Individuum bei einem Fluchtversuch getötet wird, in einem solchen Fall tritt diese Regel nicht mehr in Kraft. Gewissermaßen deckt sich diese Regel schon mit „Fange nach Plan, töte bei Notwendigkeit“. * Kein Jäger sollte einem anderen Jäger Hilfe verweigern: Selbst den besten Kopfgeldjägern und Meisterjägern geschieht es, dass sie in Bedrängnis geraten und auf Hilfe angewiesen sind. Selbst wenn ein anderer Jäger damit vorübergehend seine eigene Jagd abbrechen muss, verpflichtet der Kodex ihn zur Unterstützung des in Not geratenen Kollegen. Selbst persönliche Differenzen dürfen hierbei kein Hindernis sein. Derartige Unterstützungen sind zwar selbstverständlich, eine anschließende Gegenleistung jedoch ebenso. Kopfgeldjäger-Slang * Akzession: Eine Person, die das Ziel einer Kopfgeldjagd darstellt. * Blutgeld: Jede Form von Gebühren, die an Autoritäten des Imperiums übergeben werden muss. * Blutsauger: Abgesandte des Imperiums. * Abräumer: Der persönliche Disponent eines Kopfgeldjägers. * Raupen: Abwertende Bezeichnung für jede imperiale Bürgerschaft. * Hunderter-Klub: Eine Bezeichnung für Zielpersonen, die 100.000 oder mehr Credits einbringen. * Jagd: Jeder Auftrag, der gegen die Bezahlung eines Kopfgeldes ausgeführt wird. * Jäger: Jeder Kopfgeldjäger mit einer IPKC-Lizenz oder alternativ jeder, der mindestens eine Jagd erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat. * Meisterjäger: Jeder Kopfgeldjäger, der mindestens 100 Jagden erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat. * Most Wanted: Die (vom Imperium) als am dringlichsten eingestuften Aufträge, gewöhnlich ist auf diese Personen das höchste Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. * Gehaltscheck: Eine Befugnis, die von Vertretern des Imperiums eingeholt werden muss. * Handkasse: Synonym für Nadelgeld. * Nadelgeld: Kleinkriminelle, deren Kopfgeld so gering ist, dass die meisten Kopfgeldjäger es als Zeitverschwendung betrachten. * Leder ziehen: Einen anderen Jäger unterstützen oder beschützen. * Abfluss: Gebühren, die der Kopfgeldjäger an seinen Disponenten bezahlt. * Squeaks: Informationen, die durch Einschüchterung erhalten werden. * Squeaker: Ein Informant, der auf Einschüchterung hin Informationen liefert. * Fremdgeher: Eine Zielperson, auf die zwei separate Kopfgelder ausgesetzt wurden. Geschichte Die Profession des Kopfgeldjägers ist einer der ältesten Berufswege überhaupt.Zirtran's Anchor Es ist eine Berufsgruppe, die bereits in der Vorrepublikanischen Ära und somit vor 25.000 VSY existierte. Am eigentlichen Berufsbild selbst veränderte sich über die Jahrtausende im Grunde nur wenig, auch wenn die kommenden galaktischen Regierungen, beginnend mit der Galaktischen Republik, unterschiedliche Ansprüche voraussetzten, und sich die Kopfgeldjäger diesen anpassten. Zur frühen Zeit waren Kopfgeldjäger meist einzelgängerische Individuen, die für ihre Auftraggeber auf die Jagd gingen, und auch zu späteren Zeiten hielt sich dieses Bild, obgleich mehr und mehr Jäger sich Organisationen anschlossen und das Geschäft organisierter verlief. Besonders in den letzten Tagen der Galaktischen Republik etablierte sich dies, und Kopfgeldjäger-Gilden wurden zu einer Art Trend. Mit dem Aufstieg des Imperiums und in der Ära der Rebellion brach für Kopfgeldjäger eine besonders lukrative Zeit an, in der ihre Dienste in großen Mengen beansprucht wurden. Als nach der Schlacht von Endor das Imperium zu bröckeln begann und sich die Neue Republik aus der Rebellion hervor tat, florierte das Geschäft weiterhin und es änderte sich für die Kopfgeldjäger kaum etwas, sie waren noch immer ein Werkzeug der Imperialen. Als das Imperium sich nun von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr splittete und in immer kleinere politische Wesenheiten aufspaltete, fanden sich die Kopfgeldjäger zu einer Zeit wieder, in der sie mehr Freiheit genossen und ihnen mehr und mehr bürokratischer Ärger erspart blieb. Innerhalb der Neuen Republik und auf den von ihr regierten Welten herrschten strenge und strikte Gesetze, die es untersagten, Angehöriger intelligenter Spezies wegen eines Profits zu jagen und zu töten. Individuen, die bei derartigen Tätigkeiten erwischt wurden, wurden umgehend unter Arrest gestellt und entsprechend bestraft. Übersicht bekannter Kopfgeldjäger Ära der Alten Republik miniatur|rechts|[[Calo Nord (3956 VSY)]] * Hanharr – starb durch den Masseschattengenerator auf Malachor V. († 3951 VSY) * Mira – wurde zu einer Jedi und unterstützte Meetra Surik. * Dob und Del Moomo – die Moomo-Brüder, verbündeten sich mit Zayne Carrick. * Calo Nord – arbeitete für Davik Kang; wurde von Revan getötet. († 3956 VSY) * Rulan Prolik – Anführer der GenoHaradan. * Seer'aa und Teer'aa – die Twin Suns; starben durch Atton Rand und Meetra Surik. († 3951 VSY) * Selven – wurde von Revan und Carth Onasi getötet. († 3956 VSY) * Vossk – ein Trandoshaner, der einige Zeit für die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde arbeitete. * Valius Ying – lieferte Zayne Carrick an den Jedi-Geheimbund aus; wurde von Lucien Draay getötet. († 3964 VSY) * Dezanti Zhug – einer der Führer der Zhug-Brüder; starb auf Dxun im Kampf gegen Meetra Surik. († 3951 VSY) * Champion der Großen Jagd – gewann die Große Jagd und nahm den republikanischen Kanzler gefangen. Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums miniatur|rechts|[[Sugi und ihre Gruppe]] * Shahan Alama – ein Weequay, lebte zur Zeit der Klonkriege. * Cad Bane – bekannter Duros, der mit Aurra Sing zusammen arbeitete. Befreite Ziro der Hutt und arbeitete für Count Dooku''Das Geiseldrama'' * Durge – ein Gen'Dai, lebte 1999 Jahre und wurde von Anakin Skywalker getötet. († 20 VSY) * Rako Hardeen - "tötete" Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Derrown - ein Parwan, der vermutlich beim Anschlag auf den Kanzler auf Naboo starb. * Kiera Swan - eine weibliche Weequay, die in der Box getötet wurde. * Moralo Eval - entwickelte den Plan für den Anschlag auf den Kanzler. * Bossk - Arbeitete mit Aurra Sing zusammen * Embo - Arbeitete für Cad Bane, er machte mehrere Anschläge an Padme Amidala * Castas - Arbeitete füre Aurra Sing, betrog sie und wurde von ihr erschossen * Boba Fett - Versuchte mehrere Anschläge an Mace Windu, da dieser sein Vater geköpft hat. Tötete seine Geschwister (Klone) * Sixtat - war ein Sakiyaner und er starb in der Box. * Sinrich - ist ein Snivvian und er entwickelte den Holografischer Verwandlungsmatrix * Twazzi - war eine akrobatische Frenk, die am Anschlag auf den Kanzler teilnahm. * Mantu - war ein Selkath, der in der Box starb. * Onca - war ein Ithorianer, der in der Box erstochen wurde. * Asajj Ventress - Nachdem sie keine Sith sein durfte wendete sie sich ein anderes Leben. Sie befreite das Kage-Mädchen und verkaufte es. Sie betrog Boba Fett da sie nich mit ihm klar kam. Sie lieferte ihn aus * Jakoli - war ein Rodianer, der in der Box verendete. * Bulduga - war der Bruder von Onca * Kalyn Farnmir – Kopfgeldjägerin von Kuat. * Jango Fett – diente als Genspender für die GAR, wurde von Mace Windu enthauptet. († 22 VSY) * Greedo'' – rodianischer Kopfgeldjäger; wurde von Han Solo erschossen. († 0 VSY) * A'Sharad Hett – arbeitete als Kopfgeldjäger und verbarg seine Jedi-Herkunft. * Mahwi Lihnn – tötete sich im Kampf gegen Darth Maul selbst. († 32 VSY) * Mika – leitete die Crimson Nova zur Zeit der Klonkriege. * Montross – Konkurrent Jango Fetts; wurde vom Bando Gora-Kult getötet. († 32 VSY) * Ona Nobis – besiegte Obi-Wan Kenobi im Zweikampf; wurde durch Adi Gallia getötet. († 42 VSY) * Aurra Sing – ehemalige Padawan, die gegen Aayla Secura kämpfte. * Sugi – iridonianische Kopfgeldjägerin, arbeitete mit Embo, Seripas und Rumi Paramita zusammen.Bericht über die Personen der zweiten Staffel * Zam Wesell – verübte zwei Anschläge auf Padmé Amidala; wurde von ihrem Partner Jango Fett getötet. († 22 VSY) * Zo'Tannath – lieferte Platt Okeefe an Pok Nar-Ten aus.Platt's Smugglers Guide'' * Floria und Dane – ein Geschwisterpaar, das auf Ragoon VI erfolglos Jagd auf Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker machte.Jedi Quest – Die Spur des Jedi *Rurrk Ca'rivv — versuchte Yoda gefangen zu nehmen, scheiterte allerdings Ära der Rebellion miniatur|rechts|[[Boba Fett (0 NSY)]] * 4-LOM – ein droidischer Kopfgeldjäger. * Beylyssa – machte mehrmals Jagd auf Platt Okeefe; wurde 7 NSY von der Black Curs getötet. (7 NSY)Imperial Double-CrossVengeance Strike * Boddu Bocck – residierte in der Wolkenstadt und machte Jagd auf Tru'eb Cholakk. * Bossk – ein Rivale des berühmten Boba Fett; ging einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor in den Ruhestand. * Boushh – machte Jagd auf Kai Justiss; wurde durch die Schwarzen Sonne getötet. († 3 NSY) * Dengar – ein Cyborg, der Han Solo jagte, ging später in den Ruhestand. * Boba Fett – ein Klon Jango Fetts, jagte unter anderem Zak und Tash Arranda.The Hunger * IG-88 B – arbeitete als Kopfgeldjäger, um das Imperium von IG-88 A abzulenken, wurde von Boba Fett zerstört. († 3 NSY) * Noval Garaint – unterstützte das Imperium. * Dannik Jerriko – ein Anzati-Kopfgeldjäger und Attentäter, der nach Han Solos Glück trachtete.The Anzati * Skorr – erschoss sich im Kampf gegen Han Solo selbst. († 3 NSY) * Tolga – arbeitete mit Boddu Bocck und Beylyssa zusammen; wurde von Platt Okeefe auf Bespin getötet. († 0 NSY) * Zardra – zeitweilige Partnerin von Jodo Kast.Scum and Villainy * Zuckuss – ein Gand, der von Darth Vader engariert wurde. Ära der Neuen Republik miniatur|rechts|[[Jariah Syn, Cade Skywalker und Deliah Blue (130 NSY)]] * Zee Ethda – arbeitete für einen Hutt namens Grappa; starb auf ungeklärte Weise. († 11 NSY) * Kusk – versuchte, Raynar und Aryn Dro Thul zu entführen. * Ailyn Vel – Tochter Boba Fetts; wurde von Jacen Solo getötet. († 40 NSY)Blutlinien * Zekk – wurde zum Jedi-Ritter und kämpfte während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges.Allianz der Vergessenen Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens * Dagga Marl – wurde von Thrackan Sal-Solo angeheuert. Vermächtnis-Ära * Deliah Blue – eine Zeltronerin, Komplizin von Cade Skywalker. * Mirta Gev – die Tochter von Ailyn Vel, Enkelin Boba Fetts. * Cade Skywalker – ein Nachfahre Ben Skywalkers, der zum Jedi-Ritter wurde. * Jariah Syn – Komplize Cade Skywalkers, jagte Naxy Screeger. * Azlyn Rae – ehemalige Jedi-Ritterin. Siehe auch *Kopfgeld (The Clone Wars) Quellen * * * * * *''Republic Commando'' – Triple Zero *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Das Sklavenschiff *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die große Verschwörung *''Galaxy of Fear'' – The Hunger *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Allianz der Vergessenen *''Wächter der Macht'' – Blutlinien *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Legacy'' – Die Klauen des Drachen *The Anzati'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Zirtran's Anchor'' *''Das offizielle Magazin'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Berufe Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Legends bg:Ловец на глави en:Bounty hunter es:Cazarrecompensas fi:Palkkionmetsästäjä ja:バウンティ・ハンター nl:Bounty Hunter pt:Caçador de recompensas ru:Охотник за головами sv:Prisjägare